Easier to Run
by Yoko-Sesshoumaru
Summary: Kagome's life is a mess... and she cuts herself to relieve the pain. Her and Inuyasha's relationship is getting confusing as well as the feelings she has for Sesshoumaru. SessKag


Easier to Run

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!_

_Author's Note: I will have some of the characters in this story go OOC (out of character), and this is also an AU (alternate universe). Most of the events in the story will be based on my own life. So please review!_

_Autumn Norris (Yoko-Sesshoumaru)

* * *

_

Chapter 1:

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STOP DRINKING ALREADY? YOU'VE BEEN AT IT FOR LIKE MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

"WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION! DO YOU HAVE ANY GOOD MEMORIES WITH ME IN THEM?"

"YOU WANT YOUR ANSWER? FINE! NO! ALL THE MEMORIES I HAVE WITH YOU IN THEM ARE FULL OF ALCOHOL AND YOU AND DAD FIGHTING!"

"You can't think of one memory?"

"NO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M GOING TO SANGO'S!"

Kagome stormed into her room with tears running down her cheeks.

Her mom had been a alcoholic most of her life, but Kagome had never started fighting with her mother until she had reached about age 13. It had been like this the last 2 years. Her mom buying alcohol, coming home, Kagome looking on in disgust while she watched her mother slowly deteriorate from the fun loving, happy-go-lucky mom into a dumbass, wreck that didn't know which way was up.

Kagome slammed her door... hard... locked it, and turned on her Linkin Park Meteora really, really loud. She changed the song to "Easier to Run", this song descibed her life perfectly.

At school or around her friends, she hid behind a mask of kindness. She was a tomboy and was liked by mostly everyone in the school. Her grades were average and she was nice to all her teachers. None of her friends expected a thing... except maybe Sango. She just kept everything in... except at night... she wrote many poems and thought about suicide a lot. The only thing that kept her living was she knew her dad would fall apart if she died. He revolved his entire future around them. He was an awesome father, and tried to do everything... but he had anger management problems, and easily got into fights over money with Kagome's step-dad.

She loved her father with all her heart and couldn't stand to see him loose it over her own selfish actions. So she kept her head held up high around others and cried herself to sleep each night.

As Kagome's knees weakened she sat down on her bed and sobbed. She began to sing softly to the song.

"_**Easier to Run"**_

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

_Chorus:  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

_Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change_

_Chorus:  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

_It's easier to run  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
It's easier to go  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

She slowly got her crying under control. She looked in her mirror, which was decorated with so many stickers that you could barely see in it, her mascara had run, even though she had bought the "waterproof" kind, she unlocked her door and peeked around. No one was around. She ran to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. She cleaned up the mascara, replaced it with some more and headed back to her room.

She grabbed her backpack and packed an overnight bag. She threw in her toothbrush and body spray. She didn't need to change, she would simply sleep in her clothes and go to school in them tomorrow. She opened her door again, looked around and headed out the backdoor.

Sango didn't live to far away, only a few blocks, but the neighborhood was bad and there were a bunch of gangs around. Kagome wasn't really scared, she could take a full grown guy, she just didn't really want to have to deal with an entire gang. Before she left her backyard she decided to take her dog P.J. with her.

P.J. was old, 14, but quite large and intimidating. She would protect Kagome no matter what, and Kagome felt secure around her.

She headed out her backyard fence and started walking the 5-ish blocks to Sango's. On the way she saw many guys looking at her with hunger in their eyes, but thought twice when they saw the large red wolf- type dog next to her.

Kagome made it to Sango's and knocked on the front door, there was a muffled 'come in!' and she opened the screen door and let P.J. in.

Immediatly Kagome was jumped by Sango's dog, Zeek. He was way younger than P.J. and had much, much, more energy. Kagome managed to push him off her and gave Sango a awkward smile.

"I'm staying here tonight."

"It's a school night."

"Well me and the mother dearest had a fight."

"OK, you can sleep on the couch and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Sorry I had to bring P.J., but you know the neighborhood. I saw a bunch of guys that were ready to jump me then and there but decided not to after they saw her."

"It's alright. Let's just hope Zeek doesn't bug her too much. I'd hate to see her attack him for being a dumbass."

"She's getting better about that. She hasn't attacked another dog for a good 4-ish years. Except that one time that Jazzmen stepped on me and P.J. thought Jazzers was attacking me. But that doesn't count. I think she was in a bad mood that day too. So whatcha doing?"

"Homework."

"You're such a procrastinator!... Look who's talking... I'm a bigger one than you!" Kagome laughed as she realized she hadn't done her Algebra homework... again...

"Yah the homework is for reading, I have to fill out my stupid reading log."

"GOD! I hate Mrs. Camp! She's the biggest bitch imaginable! I can't believe they still let her teach!"

"I know!"

Kagome threw her backpack on the ground and sat down next to Sango on the couch. She yawned and stretched. Zeek, thinking this was a perfect opportunity, decided to sit on Kagome's lap... and Zeek wasn't no lap dog...

"Zeek! Get off! I love you yes, but that doesn't mean I want you in my lap!" she pushed Zeek off her and giggled as he gave her a look of hurt and went to go dig in the garbage.

"After all this time he still gets into the garbage..."

"Yah... there's no way for us to stop him. We've tried everything. He's just really, really spoiled."

"Him and P.J. both."

"I'm getting tired, I can do this at lunch. Do you want to go to bed?"

"Yah, I think we better hit the hay."

"OK... let me put my stuff in my backpack and we'll be set."

After Sango got situated, Kagome turned out the light and closed her eyes. She soon began think about earlier that night and found herself getting angry. How could her mother do this to her! Again! Her mom had stopped drinking numerous times, but each time there would be a party or something and she just _had _to drink. Kagome fell asleep finally deciding that her mother would never change and soon hoped to get out of the house with her mom.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

_Please review! This event kinda happened in my life, but I didn't go to my friends house after. That was another time... oh well! Please review! I didn't get barely any reviews on my other story! But I, of course, will continue that story. 'Til next chapter!_

_Autumn Norris (Yoko-Sesshoumaru)_


End file.
